greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 5) 9
Synopsis for "The Secret of The Indigo Tribe: Part Three" A few moments ago, Sinestro was being transformed into an Indigo Lantern. During the process, he saw moments of his past life, such as when Abin Sur introduced him to his sister Arin Sur. When Sinestro decided to take over Korugar, Arin Sur expressed shock at the actions Sinestro was willing to take to end Korugar's civil wars. Sinestro told Arin Sur to leave Korugar and never return. When Sinestro began conquering Korugar, a child strapped to a bomb tried to kill him in a suicide attack. Sinestro was unharmed, but Arin Sur was killed. The conversion process complete, Sinestro becomese an Indigo Lantern. In the present, Sinestro and the Indigo Lanterns attack Hal. Sinestro expresses regret at everything he has done to Hal, but Hal doesn't buy it, knowing that Sinestro was brainwashed. Hal asks Indigo-1 why are Indigo Lanterns attacking him, reminding her of the alliance between the Green Lantern Corps and the Indigo Tribe. Indigo-1 replies that the alliance still stands, and the Indigo Tribesmen will return him to Earth, but Sinestro will stay on the Indigo Tribe homeworld. Hal refuses to leave without Sinestro, so he escapes into The Forbidden Jungles, hoping to find the Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery. The Indigo Lanterns proceed to follow him. Meanwhile in Ogoro, the Guardians of the Universe have captured Starstorm and interrogated him about Sinestro's whereabouts. Starstorm does not have any information regarding Sinestro or the Book of The Black, so the Guardians of the Universe kill him. Hal travels through the jungle and finds a mysterious being with an Indigo Lantern Power Staff, who recognizes him as a Green Lantern. The being identifies himself as Natromo, and Hal recognizes his name from the Indigo Tribe Oath. Natromo says that he didn't want his name to be used on the Indigo Tribe Oath. He also says that "Nok", translated to human languages, means "compassion be with you", and is the name of the Indigo Tribe homeworld. Hal sees that Natromo is not wearing an Indigo Lantern Power Ring, and asks him if he created the Indigo Tribe. Natromo replies that he created the Indigo Tribe along with another Green Lantern: Abin Sur. Leading Hal to the Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery, Natromo tells him that a long a time ago, an army of invaders conquered Nok, transforming it into a slave center. These invaders also wiped out Natromo's species, making him the last of his people. With the help of Abin Sur, Natromo's species defeated the invaders using a unique light from deep inside the planet. Abin Sur and Natromo harnessed the Indigo Light and forged special weapons that made their victims feel remorse for their crimes. When Natromo's people returned to the jungles, Abin Sur and Natromo created an Indigo Lantern Power Ring and used it on Iroque, Abin Sur's greatest enemy. Natromo says that Iroque killed Abin Sur's daughter. When Iroque first wore the ring, she felt regret for everything she had done, and cried. Abin Sur cried too. They cried and mourned for hours. Natromo reveals that the Indigo Tribe is made up the worst criminals in the universe, Abin Sur brought them to all to Nok. Hal believes that Abin Sur transformed all those criminals into Indigo Lanterns to redeem them, but Natromo denies this, saying that Abin Sur wanted an army because he saw the future: The Blackest Night. Hal replies that The Blackest Night Ended, and the living won. Surprised, Natromo says that he must prepare for a future event: the end of the Corps. Abin Sur believes that the Green Lantern Corps would be destroyed by an evil from within. Hal asks what evil was Abin Sur talking about, and Natromo replies that the evil is known as the Guardians of the Universe. Natromo says that unlike the Black Lantern Corps, Abin Sur knew that the Guardians of the Universe were invincible, so he created the Indigo Lantern Power Rings to stop the Guardians of the Universe's madness. The Indigo Tribe was merely a test. Natromo is preparing to attack the Guardians of the Universe when Abin Sur returns, but Hal says that Abin Sur is dead. Shocked, Natromo states that without Abin Sur, they have no chance at defeating the Guardians of the Universe. Saddened by Abin Sur's death, Natromo uses his Indigo Lantern Power Staff to detonate the Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery, killing himself in the process. In that moment, the Indigo Lanterns arrive, but the Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery's destruction deactivates their Indigo Lantern Power Rings. Although Sinestro is freed from the ring's influence, the Former Indigo Lanterns are released too, such that the two Green Lanterns are surrounded by hardened crimminals. Appearing in "The Secret of The Indigo Tribe: Part Three" Featured Characters *Sinestro (Flashback and Main Story) *Hal Jordan (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Natromo (First Appearance) *Abin Sur (In Flashback Only) *Arin Sur (Dies in Flashback) *Arsona (In Flashback Only) Villains *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet *Indigo Tribe **Indigo **Kreaven **Munk **Slog The Slayer **Black Hand Other Characters *Starstorm (Dies in This Issue) Locations *Space Sector 1417 **Korugar *Space Sector 2814 **Nok Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery (In Flashback Only) *Indigo Lantern Power Ring (Flashback and Main Story) *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21718 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_9 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-the-secret-of-the-indigo-tribe-part-3/37-335110/ Green Lantern (Vol 5) 09